Angsty Stages Are The Best
by WhoInvitedTheMonster
Summary: Renesmee is a grown girl and grown girls have needs. Can she find herself when she runs away from home? Will she find out where she truely belongs? Her protector follows her, but she doesn't know his secret just yet...
1. Chapter 1

Renesmee is a grown girl and grown girls have needs. Can she find herself when she runs away from home? Will she find out where she truely belongs? Her protector follows her, but she doesn't know his secret just yet...

(This what pure fiction. I don't own any of the Twilight Saga characters. I don't know how Renesmee would think, but here's something for you.)

* * *

As I sat on the balcony, I felt a hint of the wind brush against my skin. I smiled and wished for normal life. Why couldn't I have it? Why couldn't somebody save me from all this? To most, my life is perfect; perfect parents, perfect family, perfect everything. I don't want perfect! I want a normal life. But can I have it? No, no I can not. Everything I do it's marked as something perfect, well guess what? I'm not perfect! I'm half vampire half human for goodness sake!

But what can I do about it? I'm here, stuck forever...Literally. I appear as a 17 year old, and I'm only about 14. Can you believe that? Ugh, I hate my life.I blame my mother and father...Stupid Bella...Why couldn't she have been like a vampire and not have me?! Damn Edward...My over protective father. Yes I refer to my parents by their first names. At this point in my life I really wish they were human. All the crap they have to go through just to keep me safe is sickening. So I've decided to run away. I'm not coming back until I feel I can...

* * *

3 Years Later...

The headphones in my ears were blasting with music. My favorite song was playing and I was relaxing on the grass. All my troubles were slipping away slowly, until my phone vibrated. I checked who it was...Oh no. I didn't want to answer it, but I've been ignoring those calls for 3 years. I was going to have to answer it sooner or later.

"Hello?"

"Renesmee?! Renesmee! Thank god you finally answered! Three years and this is killing me! Where are you? Why did you leave! What did we do?!"Bella gushed out.

"Bella, stop. I need to get on with my life. As do you. You were smothering me, I couldn't take it! Just calm down and forget about me."I hung up and layed down on the , so running away from home was a great idea, but I couldn't stay away for long. Something that I swear I could not control kept pulling me back to Forks. Not my fault I swear. I was laying down in the medow my father brought my mother too. I liked it here, but my fondness of my parents was wearing thin. I guess it's hormones, after all I am half human.

I wanted them to leave me alone. But I did miss my aunt Alice...She was my favorite, even though she lost her visions around me. But I still love her. I wish I could talk to her with out Edward trying to talk to me as well. I had the urge to talk to her, and I was going to whether they liked it or not. I texted Alice, putting the subject as 'Don't think about me when he's around!'

I told her:

Meet me at the library.

Within a minute she replyed:

On it.

Finally, I'm getting to talk with my aunt! Okay, Life's not that bad...Okay yes it is...


	2. Chapter 2

As I arrived at the library, I was as nervous as ever. Why? Because what if one of my parents followed Alice here? If they did, I'd run away again, well for a longer period of time. She was standing outside, leaning against the wall in the shade. She smiled widely as she saw me. She ran to hug me and I swear I nearly died! I had forgotten how strong vampires were. Then again I am half…oh well! I ignored that and hugged her back.

"Nessie! How have you been?"She squealed.

"Good auntie, and you?"

"Been better! Come on, let's go inside."We did. It was quiet and calm. I was glad I picked this place to come to, opposed to a noisy restaurant.

"So what did you want to talk about?"She asked.

"Alice, I really need you to promise you won't say anything."

"Promise."

"Okay…I am really tired of Bella and Edward calling! Why can't they just leave me alone?"I whisper-yelled.

"Nessie, they are just concerned."

"I don't care! They need to stop bothering!"

"You need to tell them that,"She looked at me.

"No, I can't stand the sight of them!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Nessie, they mean no harm."

"To me they do!"I sat down on one of the chairs in the Young Adult section. Alice looked at me and smiled.

"Gee, you are human, huh?"

"Yes...Hormones and everything..."I mumbled.

"Nessie, don't worry!"

"I'm trying."

At that moment a tall boy walked in. I remembered him, it was Jake!

"Jake!"I whisper-yelled.

"Nessie, hey!"He picked me up in his arms as I ran to him. Alice was kept a smile on her face.

"Alice."

"Jake."The smiled at each other. I knew they used to hate each other before me, but now they are cool. I wonder why...

"Why you here?"I asked.

"Oh, um...Books?"He laughed. He was such a horrible lier. Well when he lied to me.

"Really? You hate reading!"

He and Alice exchange and awkward look.

"I was in town?"He stuttered. Something was up with him.


End file.
